Odio el primer día, bueno quizá no tanto
by AAmanda-hyugaa
Summary: Tsunade quería relajarse ese dia, quería dejar de lado su deber de Hokage y poder estar con su sake... Pero Shizune no piensa lo mismo y pasara la mañana con unos"mocosos", que le haran odiar el primer día de clases.


**Disclaimer: **_los personajes que he utilizado en esta historia son única y exclusivamente propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto, bueno... a excepto un par que invente xD_

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto Primer día en la Academia Ninja del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

—jejeje, aquí nadie podrá encontrarme— la voz venia de una habitación completamente oscura en la que con suerte se podía ver donde estas pisando. Pero al observar minuciosamente, se lograba ver a una mujer rubia, alta, voluptuosa y de ojos color miel, sentada en un cómodo sillón con una copa en mano—hmp, que se cree esa Shizune, yo soy la Godaime, decido que hacer y que no—reclamaba como niña pequeña, para después beber un poco del contenido de su copa.

La habitación se mantuvo en calma, y la mujer se regocijaba de su gran idea de huir puesto que ahora, en vez de estar leyendo aburridos papeles y estar escuchando a Shizune sermoneándole, estaba tranquila y feliz de la vida tomando su sabroso y preciado sake.

Estaba con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, pero toda felicidad no es infinita ¿verdad?…

—¿Qué demonios? — el techo había empezado a temblar repentinamente y sin que le diera buena espina, alcanzo a taparse la cabeza con los brazos y el techo colapso encima de ella

Tsunade sin mayor esfuerzo y con su característica fuerza bruta logro salir de esos escombros producidos por el derrumbe; era la Hokage después de todo, un simple colapso no era nada; y se propuso a castigar de la peor forma a aquellos que osaron interrumpir su apreciada paz.

Pero así como el polvo se disipo en el aire, su idea de torturar a los causantes también se desvaneció en el aire, al reconocer quiénes eran

—¡Tsunade-shishou, no puedo creer que se haya escapado así! —vio a una pelirosa con ojos esmeraldas limpiándose sus guantes, mientras le reprendia

—_Debí haberlo predicho, la única que podría causar tal destrucción seria Sakura… en situaciones como esta me arrepiento de haber explotado su fuerza bruta_—pensaba Tsunade, pero lo peor es que ahí no termino, hubiera estado feliz de haber tenido solo a Sakura sermoneándole, en cambio vio con total horror que esta no se encontraba sola sino que una pelinegra la acompañaba…

—Vamos Tsunade-sama no me mire así, no pasa nada—la pelinegra con los ojos cerrados y junto a una sonrisa se dirigió a la rubia, pero esto lejos de calmar a la mayor la inquieto aún más, sobre todo al ver como la pelinegra estaba a punto de asfixiar a la pobre cerdita que llevaba en brazos—Sakura-chan gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a Tsunade-sama—agradeció girando la cabeza en su dirección, este acto causo que la ojijade retrocediera un paso por instinto

—No-no hay de que Shizune—le respondió riendo nerviosamente

Ahora su instinto le hizo retroceder otros dos pasos más, al ver a la pelinegra empezar a desprender una leve aura asesina a su alrededor.

—¿Me harías el favor de cuidar un rato de Tonton?—libero al pobre cerdito (que por poco y se asfixiaba), de su fuerte "abrazo" y lo estiro en dirección a Sakura

Ella no dudo ni un instante en recibir al pequeño animal, y a cambio la Hokage le dirigió una mirada asesina que le trataba de transmitir un mensaje _"¡TRAIDORA!" _

—L_o siento Tsunade-_ _shishou, pero Shizune enojada ¡da hasta más miedo que usted!_ —pensaba Sakura con una sonrisa de disculpa al ver la mirada que le dirigía su maestra y aun nerviosa por la aterradora aura que rodeaba a la pelinegra.

.

.

.

—No pensaba volver escapar, ¿cierto Tsunade-sama? —La rubia comenzó a sudar frio al escuchar detrás de ella la voz de la pelinegra, luego de que Sakura le abandonara descaradamente, planeo escaparse caminando de puntillas en sentido contrario a sus dos discípulas, pero como ya ven… no le resulto y ahora tenía a su atemorizante sobrina tras ella

—yo, pff como crees Shizune, yo Tsunade no escapo nunca, soy la Hokage enfrento la adversidad y…—se cortó para salir corriendo, esperando tener suerte y haber tomado por sorpresa a Shizune

Pero en vez de lo esperado la pelinegra reacciono enseguida y hábilmente le sujeto por el cuello de la camisa, y sin darle tiempo a la rubia siquiera para tratar de zafarse, ambas desaparecieron tras una nube de polvo en dirección a la torre Hokage, mientras que el grito de pavor de la Godaime se escucho por toda la aldea.

—Fiuu—soltó un silbidito de admiración Sakura, viendo desaparecer a las dos mujeres en la lejanía—nota mental: nunca hacer enojar a Shizune… ¿verdad que si da miedo TonTon? —termino preguntándole al pequeño cerdito en sus brazos quien soltó un "¡oink!", y aunque no pudo entenderle intuyo que le daba la razón.

* * *

========0========0========0========0========

—Auch—soltó Tsunade un quejido al tocarse un leve chichón en su cabeza, ahora iba caminando SOLA en dirección la academia ninja

—No puedo creer que mi sobrina pueda ser más horrorosa que Ibiki, ja y se supone que es amable —iba susurrando temiendo que esta pudiera estar escuchándole— "no juzgues a un libro por su portada" no sabía cuan cierto es eso— volvió a susurrar recordando como la trato la pelinegra, mientras puso una cara de profundo terror, pero rápidamente agito la cabeza intentando alejar el mal recuerdo.

Sin darse cuenta llego a la academia y se quedó parada antes de la entrada, no pudo evitar poner una leve mueca de desagrado al ver la gran cantidad de mocosos que corrían gritando de un lado a otro

—_Son tan revoltosos, les doy toda mi compasión a los pobres padres_—

Luego vio a otros niños, que tenían ojos de cachorrito abandonado, y/o estaban aferrándose temerosamente a sus padres

— _De seguro es su primer día_—pensó esta vez suavizando la mirada. Empezó a recordar con nostalgia SU primer día en la academia, el día en que su vida como Kunoichi inicio, el dia que conoció a los bakas que más tarde serían sus compañeros y amigos, y en los inocentes pensamientos que tenía en esos tiempos…

—_Y pensar que jure nunca caer en el mundo del alcohol y las apuestas_— recordó con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a sí misma.

Se hubiera quedado más tiempo en el mundo de los recuerdos de no ser por el chirriante sonido del timbre, cuando salió de su ensoñación vio cómo se cerraban las puertas del lugar y como los padres comenzaban a retirarse

Así que en ese momento se escondió rápidamente tras un árbol, seria verdaderamente problemático recibir las inclinaciones o saludos respetuosos por parte de los adultos, ¡eran muchas personas!

—Y a_hora pienso como los Nara_—medito con una gotita en la nuca

Al ver desaparecer al último padre planeo lo que haría a continuación: entrar y largarse lo antes posible. Pero antes de poder llevar a cabo su "largo" plan sintió un pequeño chakra acercarse y cuando se dio vuelta para comprobar quien era vio a una pequeña mata de pelo rubia corriendo a gran velocidad en su dirección, cuando paso por su lado le alcanzo a escuchar unas palabras

—no no no, ¡llego tarde!, y es mi primer día, Kiseki no dejara de molestarme, demonios—luego la vio desaparecer por la puerta de la academia

—… —salió por fin de atrás del árbol solo para encontrarse con la imagen de esa chiquilla rubia intentando traspasar las puertas ya cerradas de la academia—¿te ayudo?—le propuso al ver como la pequeña trataba por todos los medio pasar la pandereta… obviamente fallando estrepitosamente en cada intento, pero estaba tan inmersa en tratar de pasar la muralla que no le prestó atención cuando la ojimiel le hablo.

Asi que con una vena palpitando en su frente la mayor cansada de ver los inútiles intentos de la rubia, la tomo con un solo brazo y poniendo un poco de chakra en sus pies sobrepaso de un salto la pandereta que tanto le costaba escalar a la menor, luego la dejo en el suelo y espero que la mocosa esa le agradeciera, o le diera su admiración u otra cosa, pero la pequeña hiso todo lo contrario… salió corriendo sin decir nada.

Se molestó, pero cuando vio a la pequeña aparecer de nuevo por la entrada se sereno, aunque la chiquilla y en vez de agradecerle como ella esperaba simplemente le grito desde la puerta

—¡Gracias Oba-chan!—y volvió a desaparecer

—Estos mocosos, hoy en día nadie te tiene respeto ni porque seas la Hokage—se quejaba con un leve tic en el ojo al tiempo que empezaba a caminar

* * *

========0========0========0========0========

—Dios cuanto odio esperar—Nuestra protagonista ahora se encontraba moviendo el pie velozmente, con los brazos cruzados y esperando apoyada en una pared—además no sé qué tanto estoy haciendo aquí debería entrar de una vez y se acabó—se dijo en voz alta y se decidió a entrar, a pesar de que Iruka le pidió que se esperara un poco—bah, al diablo lo que diga Iruka— pero apenas entro y vio el caos que tenían los niños deseo seguir afuera y ya no entrar

—_y yo que pensé que ser Hokage era difícil_— se dijo mentalmente Tsunade desarrollando un nuevo respeto por los profesores, aun mas al ver a algunos niños tirándole papeles al pobre profesor (quien hasta con gritos intentaba calmarlos)

—hm hm—carraspeo un poco la mujer para hacerse notar pero cada pequeño la ignoro deliberadamente y siguió en lo suyo—HM HM—esta vez lo hizo mucho más fuerte y esta vez sí recibió la mirada de los infantes, algunos se tranquilizaron enseguida, un par habían estado calmados desde el principio, y la mayoría la vio de manera sorprendida o curiosa… pero esa chiquilla, la misma del otro rato, la volvió a ignorar mientras reía y le tiraba bolitas de papel a un compañero.

—bien mocosos, de seguro saben quién soy, vine aquí para desearles un buen primer día en la academia, espero que se formen como grandes ninjas y bla bla bla, todas esas cosas, ya saben—les hablo fuerte y claro, bajo la mirada sorprendida de los presentes. Había decidido por si sola que sería una pérdida de tiempo estar toda la mañana con esos revoltosos—y bueno, ahora yo me iré, que tengan un lin…—no alcanzo a terminar su despedida puesto que al girar casualmente la mirada hacia la ventana vio algo que la hiso empalidecer

Era Shizune, y no solo eso, ella estaba con nada más ni nada menos que... ¡su preciado sake de Suna! Y lo tenía balanceando en su mano descuidadamente, ¡como si no fuera nada de valor!

Su maravilloso e inigualable "SunaSake no Tsunade" (nótese que el nombre lo creo ella misma) y es que esa botella era única en el mundo, y la gano en la -de seguro- única buena apuesta que ha hecho durante su vida.

Rápidamente midió la distancia, cuanto tiempo demoraría en caer la botella al piso y además el tiempo que tardaría en llegar si saliera corriendo en ese mismo instante, los porcentajes que resultaron fueron un 99% a favor de… que no lo lograría ni sabiendo el Jutsu de teletransportación del cuarto

Así que tuvo que renunciar a su plan de huida y resignarse a tener que soportar por esa mañana a los pequeños mocosos por ser su primer día, así que tratando de poner su mejor cara para evitar enojar de alguna forma a Shizune, dirigió su mirada hacia los causantes (según ella) de su desgracia, quienes seguían sorprendidos.

—mm si bueno, la verdad me quedare, podríamos hacer algo así como…— trato de pensar en algún tema para remplazar lo que dijo antes pero no tenía ni idea de que podían hacer. Pero por suerte cuando Iruka se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, salió a su recate

—Chicos, partamos la clase—comenzó a hablar—haber ¿Saben quién es la mujer aquí presente, verdad?—les pregunto el maestro a lo que algunos alumnos levantaron la mano—Bien… Naruko cuéntanos—

—ya decía yo _que esta chiquilla se me hacía familiar, se parece en todos los sentidos al baka de Naruto_—pensó al escuchar cómo se llamaba la niña rubia de la mañana—_mm, veamos que responde_—

—eso no se pregunta Iruka-sensei, ella es la maravillosa y espectacular…—el ego de la mayor se inflo—hermosa e increíble…—contaba con una gran sonrisa la niña

—_Después de todo, esta mocosa no es tan insolente como pensaba_—

—Amable y genial… oba-chan que me ayudo esta mañana— hablo con tanta seguridad que a la mayoría le cayó una gota tras la nuca, y a Tsunade le volvió a aparecer un tic en el ojo

—_Retiro todo lo dicho, es tan parecida a Naruto que es un peligro para el bien de la humanidad_—

—Hmp, que baka—se escuchó la voz de un chico después del silencio

—aaa, ¿Qué has dicho bastardo? —la pequeña se defendió enseguida del insulto, mientras arrugaba la frente

—Además de sorda baka— le respondió con arrogancia

—si serás… ¡Darui-teme!—le saco la lengua y le hizo muecas raras al castaño de ojos plateados, quien solo volvió a "decir" Hmp

—Darui-kun vamos no te rebajes a ella—

—Nosotras te apoyamos Darui-kun—se escucharon los alientos de algunas chicas

—E-estas bien Naruko-chan—un niño de pelo castaño y marcas en las mejillas le preguntaba preocupado a la chica

—Claro que estoy bien, Tsubaku-kun, solo que ese baka me pone de pelos, ¡dattebane!— le respondió al chico Inuzuka, quien se había puesto colorado

—_Listo eso es todo, ahora si es definitivo, o Kushina y Minato volvieron a la vida para engendrar a esa mocosa o Naruto ha sido padre y el muy desgraciado me lo oculto_— pensó Tsunade—_además se supone que es el primer día de clases ¿o no?, como puede haber un chico guay; bueno la verdad siempre hay uno; que además es un Hyuga y ya hasta tiene admiradoras, hay dos niñatos peleados a muerte, también esta ese Inuzuka que es TIMIDO, ¡eso va en contra de toda lógica!, veo a un Aburame, ¿esa es una yamanaka? Y hay… ¿el doble en femenino de Lee?— _se froto los ojos con las manos

_— si, esa chica de cejas espesas con traje verde es el doble femenino de lee_— siguió analizando mientras paseaba su vista por los niños que habían en la clase— _definitivamente esta puede ser una interesante nueva generación… agotadora, rara, pero, para que negarlo, tal vez mejor que la anterior_— Definió finalmente, ella era muy perspicaz y se notaba que en esa clase había mucho potencial— _pero ahora son solo unos mocosos_— termino sus pensamientos al ver como estos chiquillos volvieron a hacer un escándalo, a pelear y tirar papeles

—Este día no va a poder ser peor—se lamentó

—¡Tsunade-obachaan! Adivina quién llego—se escuchó un grito desde afuera

—Retiro lo dicho este día SI que puede ser peor— se dijo a si misma deprimidamente al reconocer de quien era la chillante voz

—Hola chicos, aquí llego el magnífico, el próximo Hokage… ¡Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo! —entro estrepitosamente por la puerta gritando

—_Si definitivamente esos dos son iguales_—

—¿Naruto que haces tú aquí?— el profesor le cuestiono sorprendido

—Buscaba a Tsunade-obachan… —

—¡OYE, que no soy vieja te digo!— se escuchó en el fondo a la rubia reclamar con molestia y el puño en alto

—… me alegro de verte aquí Iruka-sensei—termino el rubio con una gran sonrisa e ignorando de lleno el reclamo de la Hokage

—Definitivamente ya no hay respeto— dijo desilusionada y se deslizo dramáticamente en la silla del profesor— y se supone que soy la Hokage —susurro nuevamente con aura deprimida, se suponía que ella era la máxima autoridad dentro de la aldea, a quien nadie podía faltarle el respeto… pero esos dos mocosos malcriados, que la tratan de vieja, que más encima la ignoran vilmente, y para rematar la más pequeña ni sabe quién es. En verdad esos dos salían de cualquier protocolo

Levanto la cabeza (puesto que la tenía apoyada en la mesa) y se dio cuenta que el panorama era peor, el escandaloso rubio se había unido a los pequeños y estaba haciendo alboroto, e Iruka por lo visto ya no trataba de calmar a los niños

—¡Ya cállense! —la rubia exploto y azotando ambas manos en la mesa les grito para poner orden, como espero todos se quedaron callados, hasta que el rubio dijo

—Vamos Oba-chan no te enojes, Sakura-chan dice que salen arrugas—

—¡Te dije que no me llames así, y no tengo arrugas! —le grito y con un puñetazo lo mando al otro lado de la habitación

El ambiente quedo en silencio y el rubio cuando se recobró les mostro una sonrisa a todos y alardeo diciendo "no me paso nada, ¿vieron que fuerte que soy?" pero cuando empezó a caminar se tambaleaba y al girar la cabeza a un lado se le vio un enorme chichon, ante eso toda la clase comenzó a reírse, los niños se volvieron a descontrolar de peor manera y a Tsunade ahora ni la tomaron en cuenta cuando les gritaba diciendo que se callasen.

—Me rindo…—se volvió al asiento del profesor y se sentó cerrando los ojos—definitivamente ahora odio el "primer día de clases"—

**Fin**

.

.

.

_¿O no?_

.

.

.

5 minutos después

La clase estaba así:

Naruto y Naruko estaban hablando (más bien gritando) cosas como "¡el ramen es el mejor!" "Darui es un baka" "¡dattebayo-dattebane!" "ahora serás Baka-sempai" "¡oye! Entonces tu serás Naru-chibi" "¡que no soy pequeña!" y otras miles de tonterías más, mientras peleaban de vez en cuando y el Inuzuka de al lado trataba de calmarlos pero los rubios le ignoraban

La chica que se parecía a Lee o a Gai estaba conversando con mucho entusiasmo con una chica de lentes y un pelicastaño… bueno más que una conversación era un monologo, la chica de lentes cuando trataba de opinar era ignorada por la pelinegra quien hablaba sin parar y el pelicastaño, pues… estaba profundamente dormido sobre el pupitre

El chico guay de esa generación, Darui, miraba indiferente hacia la ventana y atrás de él la mitad de las féminas presentes soltaban suspiros y lo observaban con corazoncitos en los ojos, exclamando "Darui-kun"

Iruka, no se sabe cómo pasó pero estaba profundamente dormido sobre un pupitre, y algunos de los niños estaban dibujando (con plumones permanentes) cosas en su rostro mientras reían, el pobre tendría que lavarse mil veces la cara para lograr sacar eso…

Y por último Tsunade le hizo caso al dicho "si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles" y ahora se encontraba jugando a las cartas con dos chiquillos (que a decir verdad no eran malos, pero eso no lo admitiría, tenía su orgullo) y les había ganado por lo que tenía una sonrisa victoriosa y burlona en su rostro; aunque lo único que gano fue un caramelo… y contra niños de 7 años… pero bueno, un triunfo es un triunfo ¿no?

—_Bueno, quizá el primer día… no sea tan malo—_

Ahora si

**Fin **

* * *

Espero les haya gustado

Matta ne! :3


End file.
